This suspension arm type is widely used in the design of many vehicles and especially remote control vehicles for its simplicity, strength, and cost. The means of setting the vehicle's tracking characteristic or “toe” is typically achieved by integrally choosing the angle of the tire's tracking by either the inboard hinge where the suspension arm pivots at the vehicle chassis or the outboard hinge where the suspension arm hinges with a component that houses an axle, bearings, and ultimately the tire. Adjustment of the “toe” in this assembly is achieved by changing either one single component or the mounting location of one or more components. With the use of this invention the “toe” characteristic is easily adjustable on the vehicle in a wide degree range both angling the driving tire toward and away from the vehicle chassis by the use of a simple screw driver. This invention allows the “toe” characteristic to be easily and quickly adjustable providing greater control of the vehicle to the radio operator of a remote control vehicle.